


Midnight Visit (A LeviHan one-shot)

by MorningDawn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Tea, Winter nights, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningDawn/pseuds/MorningDawn
Summary: A small little LeviHan one-shot. I am writing a full story about LeviHan. But it will include my Oc and my friends Oc. Sense they are sisters. Once I have started it I'll attach the link to it if you'd like to read it. This will probably just be one chapter unless I get comments to continue it.Story Description: One cold winter night Levi can't seem to fall asleep. He decided to take a midnight stroll and runs into a surprised friend.  (Contains Fluff, nothing but cute adorableness that'll give you them feels.)





	Midnight Visit (A LeviHan one-shot)

Levi grumbled flipping over in his bed. Though he had a large comfortable bed with lots of padding and pillows, Levi's insomnia refused to let him sleep another wink. That's what he gets for slipping off into sleep during the day. He flipped to the other side again and stared at his door. He wasn't the slightest bit tired. 

Sighing levi sat up and slipped on a sweater, slightly to big for him, but he didn't care. Getting up he slipped on some shoes and opened his door. Greeted by a gust of cold winter air. He shrunk further into his jacket and grumbled about the weather to himself. Then took off down the hall closing the door behind him. 

He walked down the hall his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He headed towards the main office. Surely he could get some work done, there must be some paperwork or planning that needed to be finished. He walked up to the door and saw light coming from the door cracks. Was someone in there?

He opened the doors quickly ready to fight but instead was greeted with warm air and a sight he had never seen. Hanji sat on the rather large couch, a huge jacket consuming her smaller figure, her hair freed from it's normal messy ponytail. She looked up at him from her book and tea in hand. Her face slightly flushed her lower body covered by blankets and pillows around her. He felt his face flush at the sight and turned away from her to the fire. 

Above the fire sat a tea pot steaming, candles were lit on the table next to the couch. Levi definitely would have found it annoying during the day.. but the scene at night.. well.. it wasn't horrible.

"What are you doing four-eyes?" He queered closing the door upon entering the rather large room. He kept his back to her for a minute to compose him self. Her flushed face wasn't helping at all.

"Ah-haha!" She laughed setting her tea on the table. "I was just.. reading. It's kinda cold out there and I couldn't sleep so I figured why not get comfy and read?" she laughed scratching her neck embarrassed at being caught. Levi walked over to the fire before throwing her a sideways glance

"..... got anymore tea?" He questioned. Her face held a look of confusion for a second before nodding and motioning over to the container on the desk. Her glasses were set on her nose her hair falling messily in her face.

Tch.. filthy four eyes.. He thought to himself. He walked over to the desk and opened it. 

"Tch... mint tea." He mocked grabbing one.

"Sorry, if i'd known you were coming I would have grabbed some black tea for you." She laughed pushing her glasses back onto her face more securely. Levi snatched a glass from the cabinet, inspected it, then filled it with the hot water from the pot.

"How come you up Shorty?" She questioned grabbing her glass and sipping from it. 

"Couldn't sleep." He summed up throwing her a glare. She smiled at him before opening her book again.

"Alright well don't mind me, do what you want." Her focus already back on the book Levi walked next to her and sat down.

"What are you reading?" He asked inspecting his tea as the color soaked into the water. No answer.

"Oi, four eyes." He called again looking at her. Her brown eyes shifted slowly over the text a single finger in the air indicating him to wait. He frowned slightly deeper and waited. Once finished with her task she turned to him.

"What'd you say?"

"I asked what you were reading." He stated now looking away as to act not interested. 

"Oh! It's this awesome autobiography about this man named..-" She was cut off by him.

"Yeah that's enough of that." He said swirling his tea. He saw her smile lessen slightly before returning to normal. She shrugged slightly before brushing her bangs behind her ear. Levi took a sip of his now soaked in tea and leaned against her.

It wasn't unusual for them to be close like this. He rested against her slightly and she returned to her reading. Levi looked around the room and out the window. The room was dimly lit but enough to see everything in the room. Desks and seats sat around along with a alcohol and wine cabinet and some glasses. The wood desks were filled with papers and files. Outside the wind blew the trees around and you could hear it over the gentle crackling of the wood from the fire. The gentle glow from the candles gave the room a gentle relaxed kind of feeling.

Levi looked back to the girl next to him and took another sip of tea before setting his drink down and snatching her book from her.

"HEY!!" She retaliated attempting to to grab the book back. He tossed it lazily onto the table away from her.

"What was that for??" She asked crossing her arms angerly. "I was just learning about his grandmothers cooking!" How boring... he thought to himself. Her eyes shined with life and he felt himself blush again. He looked away slightly..

"..just.. talk to me." He said gently. Hanji looked at him a little surprised.

"Oh... well. Alright then. What do you wanna talk about?" He lay in her lap scooting down till comfortable. His flush still covering his cheeks. She was to dam* cute like this.

"I don't care." He said out of habit.

"Oh really? Well i read this interesting dialog earlier today about a tit-" 

"Okay anything but titans and that boring book." He fixed. Hanji chuckled and her hands fell to his head and she played with his hair absentmindedly. 

"Okay... well.. I saw Sasha eating some meat again.. I wonder where she got it from. She may be taking it from the higher up's stash... I should probably look into that. How does that girl even eat so much? She must have a high metabolism. Oh! Speaking of which metabolism strongly depend on certain facts about a person's body. Did you know that? It's actually kind of cool..." She blabbered on and Levi listened to her watching her expressions change with every sentence. Her eyes glistened with excitement her voice rose and fell with her words. 

Although Hanji was a mess all the time, she definitely was still a attractive women. To him anyway, she was smart, and strong, and courageous, what was there not to like. Besides her messy habits. 

His usually stoic and bland expression softened slightly watching her. He loved listening to her talk.. as long as it wasn't about titans. He sat up slightly his hand winding around her neck pulling her to him.

He planted his lips against hers. He felt her shock for a minute before she kissed him back. After a few moments he pulled away, allowing his hand to stay in her messy hair. She gazed down at him flushed. Her eyes show embarrassment and confusion. Her breath barely more labored than usual. She seemed to beg for an answer. His hand rubbed her scalp gently, he knew this was probably new to her. And he hoped she felt the same, and was assuming she did sense she kissed back. But for now, sleep tugged at him and he wouldn't deny it after seeking for it. 

His eyes held her gaze softly, both of their faces slightly red. His hand still at the base of her head. He pulled her down again wrapping his arms around her. Her arms hesitantly hugged him back.

"Levi?" She whispered.

"Tomorrow four eyes.. I'll explain tomorrow." He said before releasing her and resting on her legs again. He reached for his tea taking a sip before setting it down again and closing his eyes. His body felt so relaxed and carefree at the moment, he wanted to explain to her. But it would have to wait. Hanji cuddling him and the sounds and feeling of the room where making him tired.

Tch.. such a waist of tea. He thought before drifting into sleep


End file.
